


Collection of Drabbles

by wetbellamyblake



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetbellamyblake/pseuds/wetbellamyblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a collection of drabbles I wrote for the prompts I got on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ghost!Anne slaps Richard upside the head for being an idiot after That Scene (aka episode 10)

Anne was still furious. After all this time it still tore her heart apart every time someone mentioned Richard. She wasn’t angry at him for bedding another woman, especially after she died. No, it was more that she felt betrayed by him.

When Anne was still alive, she always questioned if Richard fell in love with his niece and every time she asked him about his feelings towards Elizabeth he told her, that he only fooled her, tricked her to win against Tudor. He promised Anne that he loved only her, truly bur right before the battle she witnessed as Richard told his niece that he fell in love with her. Even if Anne was dead she still felt her heart break at those words.

After he confessed his love to Elizabeth he laid with her. Anne could only stand there and watch in shock while her hand went to her chest, looking if there was a hole because she surely felt like someone ripped her heart out.

Richard rolled off Elizabeth and lied beside her. He could feel her hand on his shoulder but he couldn’t look at her. It would only remind him, that this woman wasn’t Anne, that it was Elizabeth, the little daughter of his beloved brother.

His breath was caught when he saw Anne standing in front of him. Tears were running down her cheeks and she never looked so lost, so alone. Even when he rescued her at the battle of Tewkesbury, she didn’t look that heartbroken. He closed his eyes for a moment.When he opened them again she was gone and felt a bigger regret at the thought of what he had just done.

Anne stood at the corner of the tent, her eyes already red and swollen from crying. For one moment she lost control and made herself visible. Richard had seen her and she saw the regret in his eyes. She watched as Elizabeth and Richard got dressed in silent. As Elizabeth was ready to leave she leaned in to kiss him, but Richard tuned his head up and kissed her forehead instead. Without saying another word she turned and left Richard standing there.

Slowly Anne walked towards Richard until she was standing right behind him. If he would turn around he would be able to see her, to feel her.

He noticed that someone was standing behind him and slowly turned around. He didn’t even had the time to progress what his eyes were seeing as he felt his face slapped.

Anne’s whole body was shaking from anger, she knew she shouldn’t have slapped him but when he turned around and saw her she couldn’t control herself.

“How could you?”, she cried, stepping back as Richard wanted to touch her. “Don’t touch me!”

“Anne?”, Richard was not sure of what he saw, what was happening, what he was hearing. This made no sense at all, he knew it but he also knew that she was real and standing in front of him.

“You remember me?”, she asked, her voice bitter. “I was your wife! You promised me that you wouldn’t bed her! You promised me!”, she cried and turned around, not able to look at him any longer.

Richard was silent. He knew that there was nothing he could say to comfort her, to make her believe that she was the only woman he ever loved and will ever love. He watched as her shoulders were shaking up and down from the crying.

Anne shook her head. She couldn’t believe that this was Richard, her Richard. When she finally calmed down she turned around and faced him. “When exactly did you lose you mind?”, she asked and looked at him, her lips pressed together in a slim line.

“When you left me alone and put me in this nightmare.”, he answered and Anne looked at him as a tear started to run down his cheek.

“You knew I was going to die! I was ill for months!”, she replied and Richard shook his head.

“No! You weren’t suppose to die! Not there! Not then!”, he raised his voice and started again to walk towards her, relieved that this time she didn’t evade. “I thought we had forever…”, he whispered and closed his eyes as Anne put a hand on his cheek, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Anne knew that Richard could rip out her heart and trample upon it she would never stop loving him. He was her Richard, her one love, her savior.

“Soon my love, soon we will have each other forever.”, she whispered and in the next second she was gone.

Richard stood there in his tent, his eyes still closed. These last weeks he felt restless but now he didn’t feel anything just her lips upon his and the certainty that soon he would hold her close forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A smutty fic where Anne and Richard sleep together the night he rescues her as a kitchen maid :)

Richard looked down at Anne, who was peacefully sleeping in his arms. He definitely didn’t think that the events would turn out this way and a small part of him regretted that they did, but the bigger part of him was glad that the woman he loved for all his life was finally his. His fingers softly drew circles on her back as his mind was repeating the images of what happened the same day…

Richard recognized her immediately. Even in this poor dress, her hair falling on her face and her skin covered with dust and dirt. He would recognize his Anne anywhere not matter how she looked. For a moment a rage was raising up in him, he wanted to kill George for doing this to her. What did he think he was doing? This was Anne Neville! She was the kingmaker’s daughter, she was part of one of the most important families in this country and George thought he could hide her as a kitchen maid?

When Anne was finally in his arms he whispered to into her ear that now everything would be fine and that she would be safe.

He brought her to St. Martin le Grand sanctuary. It was already late when he finished discussing everything with the Mother Abyss. He stood in the hallway, thinking if it would be appreciated to visit Anne again at such late hour but he couldn’t go without telling her goodbye.

He lightly knocked at the door and waited until he heard Anne giving her permission to enter. When he did, his breathe was caught at the sight of her. She stood there, looking at him with wide eyes, only wearing her nightgown.

“Richard.”, she said softly and smiled lightly at him, her cheeks covered in a light red when she looked down and realized that what she was wearing.

Closing the door lightly after he stepped into the room he went to her and took Anne in his arms.

“I only wanted to wish you a good night and ask you if you still need something.”

Anne laughed softtly and looked up at him.

“I have everything, thank you.”

He slowly bent down to capture her lips in a light kiss. His hands were running down her back and he knew he should stop at this moment or he wouldn’t be able to.

He felt Anne tremble in his arms as he slowly deepened his kiss. He parted from her when he realized what that did to him.

Anne looked at him with wide eyes, not knowing what was happening or why she was feeling this way. A part of her was afraid of giving herself willingly to Richard but these feelings she felt when he was kissing and touching her forced her to it.

When he had parted from her they were both breathing heavily.

“I should go, my dear.”, he said after his breathing calmed down a bit.

“I promise to come tomorrow.”, he added and then turned around to leave but when he felt Anne’s fingers wrapping around his wrist, stopping him to go he knew that he would lose this fight.

With a groan he turned around and pulled Anne closer to his body. Their lips met in a passionate kiss and their tongues started to dance with each other.

Anne tried to open his doublet but her hands were shaking so much, that Richard closed his hands around them when he parted from her again.

He looked at her and kissed her hands before getting rid of his doublet and shirt, which ended lying on the floor carelessly.

Anne stood in front of him, feeling completely hopeless. She wanted Richard, for that she was sure but she had no idea what she should do.

Richard felt Anne’s nervousness and smiled at her, telling her that everything would be alright and he would never hurt her.

Anne felt herself relax at his words and her hand went slowly to her shoulder straps of her nightgown, pulling them over her shoulders and making her nightgown falling down.

She studied Richard while he was observing her body and when her eyes finally lied on his breeches, she could see that he was erected but it didn’t scare her. Instead she felt herself wet at the thought that she was the reason for this reaction.

When Richard pulled her again in his Arms, he brushed some hair strains out of her face. Anne could see his eyes darken with desire as he told her how beautiful she was.

Moments later they were both lying naked in the bed and Anne was sitting on him, straddling him.

She felt lost, because she didn’t know what to do. Richard took her hand and placed it onto his chest and she started to slowly caress the warm, soft skin there.

Richards hands wandered over her shoulders, over her breasts where they played a bit with the perfect curves until he went over her stomach to her hips.

He could feel that Anne was already wet for him but he didn’t want to rush her. With his hands on her hips he slowly guided her to move over him. Anne moaned lightly as she felt Richard’s arousal at almost automatically she lightly rose up so that the tip of his erection could slip inside of her. Bolded from that move Anne let her hips go down, guiding him completely into her, which made them both moan.

Richard closed his eyes, admonishing himself to take it slow for her. He clasped their hands together as Anne finally started to move, slowly. The room was soon filled with heated breathing and pleasured moans.

Anne found out that if she was bending a bit over Richard she would feel something she never felt before and that it made her escape moans that were a bit louder than the other ones.

She felt that she was on the edge of exploding as Richard’s thrusts into her became faster. His lips were on her neck and she closed her eyes because she feared to explode every second.

“Let it out.”, he whispered and Anne cried out in pleasure, feeling his arms around her while her body was shaking and soon she felt his release spilled inside of her.

When she was lying in his arms, her head resting on his chest she laughed lightly.

“Why are you laughing, my love?”, Richard asked amused and looked at her.

“We just scandalized the abbey.”, she explained and looked up at him, her smile fading away slowly as she realized Richard’s hard expression on his face.

“What is it?”, she asked softly.

“I wondered if we shouldn’t just give George everything and take only Middleham.”, he answered and Anne looked at him with a shocked expression.

“You would take me with almost no dowry?”, she asked him with wide eyes.

“I would even pay for finally having you as my wife.”, he replied truthfully and pulled her face towards him to kiss her.

Richard sighed softly. He knew he should leave or they would scandalize the abbey even more or maybe they already did.

He slowly got out of the bed, careful to not wake Anne and got dressed.

Before he left he wrote a note with I love you written on it and placed it on the pillow beside her before he quietly left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Will you do an Anne being heavily pregnant at court just before they go back to north for the confinement please

Anne exhaled a loud breath as she let herself fall on the chair in front of the fireplace Her left hand went to her swollen stomach and started to caress it gently.

She laughed lightly as she felt the baby kicking inside of her.

"I know you want me to walk so you’ll be rocking around but my feet hurt and they are swollen. Have a little mercy with your poor mother.", she said and laughed again, this time a bit louder as she felt the baby kicking stronger against her belly.

”What are you laughing at?”

Anne turned around and smiled at her husband who was standing at the door frame.

Richard smiled too as he heard Anne’s laugh and when he saw her smiling at him he sent a prayer to god, thanking him for letting him finally be with his family after a day full of politics.

He closed the door and went over to where Anne was sitting, adjusting himself a chair besides her, he sat down and looked proudly at the swollen stomach of his wife.

”Your child is kicking! If it would go after its head I would never be able to rest!”, Anne complained but with an amused tone.

”Well, seems like our child is going to be exactly like its mother.”, he smiled and took one of Anne’s feet to place it on his lap, caressing it.

”So you think our child got this attitude from me?”, she asked and laughed again.

”Well, I wasn’t the one running around the gardens and always stumble over my own dress.”, Richard replied and laughed lightly at the memory.

"I can very well remember when you where on top of a tree and then you were to scared to come down again. Francis is still getting a laugh when he thinks of it.", he added and looked at his wife, who seemed not so amused at this memory.

”Good that I’m the object of amusement for both of you!”, her tone had some bitterness in it but it was soon forgotten as Richard leaned forward and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Don’t forget that your knight in amour was there to safe your life.", Richard whispered agains her lips and smiled as he saw that Anne was smiling, too

.”Seems that my knight in amour has made it to his mission in life to safe me. He saved me quite some times by now.”, she replied and wanted to laugh but was distracted as she felt another kick against her stomach, this time a bit harder.

"Ouch.", she mumbled and watched as Richard got onto his knees, slowly placing his hands on her belly.

"My dear child, you should rest and let your mother rest, too. You two have a long journey ahead.”, he said and placed a kiss on her stomach.

When Richard looked up at Anne’s smiling face he softly brushed some hair behind her ear.

"Are you sure you can travel? The journey to Middleham is not only one day long, you know that.", he asked and Anne noticed the concern in his voice.

”Don’t worry, my love. I have my knight in amour on my side and I’m sure that everything will go well.”, she said and Richard got up, a laugh escaping his mouth.

”You would rather risk to give birth to our child on the way to Middleham than go in confinement here in London.”, he laughed and went to the table to pour himself and Anne a glass of wine.

Anne laughed and took the glass of his hand when he was standing in front of her. She took a sip and looked her husband.

He was smiling but she saw the worry in his eyes.

"Richard, you really don’t have to worry. You know I want to give birth to our child in Middleham. I want him to be born in our home and not here. I don’t want to have all the court around me and…", she was suddenly cut off when Richard placed his lips against hers. The kiss turned out to be more passionately then the latest kisses they’ve shared.

"Richard…", Anne murmured breathlessly after he separated from her.

She knew that he was not only worrying about her and their child. Of course it was one of his major worries but the other part was that tomorrow, with the start of their journey, Anne would be in confinement and he would not be able to sleep by her side until their child was born. Anne knew that he had troubles to sleep alone. Richard told her often that after he rescued her on the battlefield of Tewkesbury he couldn’t get sleep unless she was lying secure in his arms.

Anne smiled lightly, brushing her hand over his cheek.

"You don’t have to worry my love. You’re with me and everything will be fine! We all will be fine and soon, we’ll have a family.", she said softly, pulling his face towards hers and connecting their lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Richard and Anne celebrating their wedding anniversary

It was already late when Richard made his way to his and Anne’s chambers. He was a little stunned to learn that she wasn’t at the great hall and that she didn’t have dinner already. He was more surprised to hear that she had a private dinner planned at their private chambers.

Richard knew that today should have been a day of celebration. They got married one year ago but unfortunately the hours had passed and he couldn’t excuse himself from his work today.

When he finally reached the door to their chambers and entered them he found Anne standing by the window, looking outside at the dark.

She was wearing her wrapper and he supposed that under the silk material he would see her in the light nightgown which left little space for imagination.

As he closed the door, Anne tourned to him, smiling lightly.

"Richard.", she said and took some steps towards him. He approached her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Please forgive me. I didn’t pay attention that the time was flying.”, he said and placed a kiss on her forheard.

Anne chuckled and took a step back, so she could see him better as she replied.

"Do not worry, my love. Are you hungry?"

Later they were sitting at the large table, which was filled with various meals, fruites and desserts. Richard had already taken off his boots and doublet and was now sitting besides Anne in only his breeches and shirt. They ate quietly only stealing a kiss once and awhile.

When they were finished with dinner Richard noticed that Anne was staring at the fire in the fireplace. He quickly took the small box out of his doublet and placed it in front of her. Anne looked surprised as she noticed the little box before her. The smile on his face reassured her to open the box so she took it in her hands and slowly removed the ribbon around it and opened it.

She found a pair of earings inside. They were golden and in the middle was a huge russian diopside in the same green like the one of her dress. Her face turned to Richard and he saw the huge smile on her face and the glimpse of happiness in her eyes mixed with amazement.

”Did you really think I would forget what day it is?”, he asked laughing and put and arm around her shoulder, pulling her towards him to place a light kiss on her lips.

"Today one year ago was the most wonderful day in my life! After I thought I lost you I finally had you all for myself.", he added and kissed her again, this time with more passion.

After they parted Anne looked at him, brushing her fingers over his cheek.

"Thank you. They’re really beautiful.", she thanked him, blushing a little. She knew that Richard made sure that she had everything she wished for but she always felt uncomfortable when he brought her presents.

”Not as beautiful as you are, my hear.”, he added and looked at her questioningly when she got up and took his hand, making him stand up with her.

”I also have a prestend for you.”, she told him and her smile grew a bit wider.

As she saw the questioning look on his face she took his hand an placed it over her stomach.

Of course he wouldn’t feel anything yet, since it was still too early. Anne herself got the news only two days ago, as the midwifes confirmed her what she already suspected.

Richard looked at his hand, which was lying on her stomach. It took him some moments but when it hit him looked at his wife. On his face was written that he couldn’t believe it.

”Anne…”, he murmured and then she saw a smile on his face.

It wasn’t a normal smile. It reached his eyes in a way that she never saw before. For a moment Anne even thought that she saw tears in his eyes for that she put her hand on his cheek.

”I’m with child.”, she softly said what his head was trying to tell him.

He looked at her, his eyes wide with astonishment.

Anne laughed and shook her head.

"You look surprised.", she said and after a little pause she added: "You shouldn’t be. It’s not like we didn’t…live in celibacy."

Richard laughed and pulled her closer to him, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Anne, I thought you made me the happiest man one year ago but tonight. I cannot…it so much more.", he stumpled but Anne silenced him with another kiss.

"I know.", she whispered against his lips before they kissed again.

Richard pulled her dresser over her shoulder, letting it fall around her feet.

He exposed one of her shoulders with slipping the strap of her nightgown over it, kissing his was from her shoulder to her neck and her chin before resting on her lips.

"Do you know what we did this time, one year ago?", he asked her and Anne looked down, blushing.

"Richard.", she murmured, feeling her cheeks getting more blushed.

"Of course, I remember. How can I forget something wonderful like that.", she whispered and felt his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"Believe me, tonight will be even more wonderful.", he said before he laid his lips on hers, pulling her closer and led them both to their bed.


	5. In the moment we're lost and found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this prompt on tumblr:  
> Hi Could you do a fic where Anne and Richard are fighting as he is courting elizabeth (Hate PG version) as he dances with her. Anne is alone and confides in one of the men (you can choose who) which she breaks down and he takes advantage of the situation and tries to kiss her this is when Richard comes in and drags him off her roughly. This shocks Anne as he then turns to her with anger and lust. Historical version - I want a jealous Richard to make him realize how much he is hurting Anne.

Anne was sitting on her throne, the crown heavy on her head. A crown she wished that never had found the way upon her head. She remembered playing with her sister being Queen. It should have been a surpassed feeling, a feeling of safety, of power but now Anne realized that wearing a crown was not like that at all. Since she brought Richard of taking the crown, and making her his Queen, all she felt was fear and worry.

The reason for one of her fears was taking place in front of her eyes. Richard danced with Elizabeth, his niece. The bastard Elizabeth. Richard still called her Princess and that was another thing that worried her. She never understood why he had brought her to curt and if seemed to her that he refused to see how it hurt her that he gave Elizabeth more affection than her.

While Anne’s eyes watched closely the movements the two made while the music played she couldn’t ignore the jealousy slowly claiming her mind. She watched how Richard hold Elizabeth’s hand, how he looked at her, how he smiled at her.

Anne tried hard to remember the time Richard had danced with her but the images wouldn’t ease the pain. A big lump was forming in her throat and she couldn’t bare looking at them anymore. 

With shaking knees she stood up and made her way out of the great hall. She tried to walk as fast as she could to get to her chambers, already feeling her breakdown approaching but she didn’t make it.

With one last look around, to be sure that she was alone, she leaned against the wall and started crying.

Anne looked up as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She thought it might be Richard but her eyes were starring in those of Thomas Stanley. On normal circumstances she would back away from Stanley but this time she couldn’t find the strength doing it. Her head bent down again as she continued to cry and to let her pain out.

Somehow she hated herself for that a man was seeing her cry, showing her feelings and her pain, but on this moment it didn’t matter. She was hurting too deep, the soft linen Thomas gave her silently was already wet with her tears.

Anne wasn’t being herself at the moment, she knew it. Otherwise she would have noticed that Thomas Stanley’s body was pressed against hers, his arm tight around her shoulders, giving her support. She felt his breath on her cheek and a lightly feeling of disgust was formed in her stomach.

It wasn’t until she felt his lips almost touching hers that she froze. In the next moment she saw how Thomas was being ripped off of her and thrown against the opposite wall and her eyes saw Richard standing between her and Stanley.  
Richard’s eyes were fixed upon Thomas and as soon as he was on his feet again Richard made clear that he should leave.

„You better leave, Stanley.“, his voice was low and dark.

Thomas was trying to say something, probably to apologize but he didn’t get the chance for doing so.

„I said go!“, Richard screamed and even Anne winced at that.

Richard watched Stanley’s back as he left before turning around to face Anne. The moment Anne saw the look on Richard’s face she froze, forgotten were the tears and the pain he’d caused her earlier. He was looking at her with such a disgust and anger in his eyes that it made Anne shiver, since she’d not known he was able to look at her like that.

“Richard.”, she murmured but he only shook his head.

“Don’t.”, he replied, his voice still low and dark with anger.  
“You better go to your rooms.”, he added and turned around, leaving Anne alone.

While Anne walked to her chambers she slowly realized what had just happened. Her stomach turned around at the disgusting realization of what Stanley wanted to do. Guilt filled her and she hated herself for not pushing him away. 

As soon as Anne entered her chambers she asked to be helped to get ready for bed and later, when Anne was sitting and looking at her refection in the mirror she dismissed her ladies. 

She was brushing her hair as she heard the door of her bedchamber being pushed open and Richard walked in. Anne placed the hair brush back on the table before getting up. She watched as Richard took off his shoes and his doublet, both of them remaining silent.

Richard was pouring himself a cup of wine, taking a sip before he finally turned his face to look at her. For moment he felt his breath caught at the sight of her. She never looked more like and angel with her head slightly bent down and her hair falling around her shoulders in long waves. In the light he could see her shining on her cheeks from the tears that were escaping her eyes and as angelic as she did look, she also never seemed more fragile than in this moment.

How could she even think that he would prefer Elizabeth over her? Richard wanted nothing more to take her in his arms and to replace every touch on her skin Stanley had caused with his. 

Stanley…

If he could he would have had him executed the same night. Thomas had reassured that nothing happened and that he only wanted to console the Queen because she seemed so hurt and had been crying but Richard wanted to hear it from Anne and he prayed for Stanley that she would say the same.

“What did Stanley have to do in your company?”, he asked finally but Anne didn’t make a move. Still with her head low he could see that she opened her mouth several times but it took her some time until she finally answered his question.

“He...he was to comforting me.”, she whispered, her voice husky from all the crying.

“And why did he have the need to comfort you?”, Richard asked further.

“I was crying.”, Anne answered and started play with her fingers. She hated to admit that she’d been crying.

“And why did you cry?”, Richard asked even though he already knew the answer to that. “I told you more than once why I needed to do this and that you don’t have a reason to behave like this, Anne.”, he added and Anne suddenly brought her head up, looking him straight in the eyes.

“Do I, Richard? Truly?”, she replied, her voice now filled with anger but it ebbed away shortly. “You never danced with me like you do with her.”, she added, her voice soft now and Richard could hear the hurt in it.

He shook his head at her comment.   
“Anne, you know this is not true. When we were in Middleham I remember not dancing with anyone but you.”

Anne let a bitter laugh escape her mouth.  
“Yes in Middleham you only had eyes for me, your wife. Now you don’t even notice when I leave the hall because you only have eyes for her.”, she stopped a moment before going further. His eyes were watching her and she knew he was furious with anger after what Stanley did but she needed to know if it was out of jealousy. She needed to know if he was as jealous as she was.

“Everyone noticed my leaving, even Stanley.”, she added and took automatically a step back as Richard was suddenly standing in front of her, grabbing her arm and pulling her roughly to him.

“Anne, don’t test my patience. Not you.”, he murmured and his voice was again full of anger. Anne looked down, swallowing. His grab was hard on her arm but she didn’t care. 

“Did he...kiss you?”, she heard him ask but she remained silent, her head low.   
As she didn’t answer he shook her, repeating his question, his voice getting louder and darker.  
“Did he kiss you?”

It took some moments until Anne brought her gaze back to his face. His lineaments were hard when she slowly shook her head.  
“No he didn’t.”, she answered whispering.

Different feelings were going through Richard. He was furious, glad and determined. Furious that Anne had teased him, glad that no one had tasted the sweetness of her lips and determined to claim her as his own. 

He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her hard and passionately. His hands went to her hair, brushing through the soft waves of it. Anne moaned into his mouth as she felt his tongue brushing against hers. She didn’t know what happened but it seemed that every anger in her body was transformed into a desperate need. 

Her hands seemed to have a life of their own, going under his shirt. Her fingers explored his chest and he groaned into her moth as her nails scratched softly over one of his nipples.

Richard’s hands were running up and down her body, wanting to feel her skin under his fingertips. He brushed her nightshift up and caressed the skin on her hips, bringing his fingers to the front to caress the skin at her belly. He needed this nightshift off of her but he couldn’t bring himself to part his lips from hers.

He grabbed the edge of her nightshift after kneading her breasts through the soft linen and tore it apart with one strongly tug.

Anne’s lips broke away from his as she looked at her husband with a shocking expression.  
“Richard…”, she murmured but was silenced again as he brought his lips to one of her breasts and started to suckle on it. 

Anne was glad that his arms were around her, supporting her because she wasn’t sure if her knees would be able to hold her. Her fingers seemed more bold than ever as they started to unlace his breeches and pushing it down over his hips. Before she placed her hand softly around his erection, Anne took the time to look at it. She remembered that Lancaster’s had caused her fear. Richard was way bigger than Edward but looking at it filled Anne with a desperate need of him filling her.

Her strokes on his length had been slow and soft at first but now she found increasing the speed of her movements, like he did while they made love.  
Anne looked at it with amazement, her tongue brushing over her dry lips. She wished that she could taste him again. Richard had let her taste him once in their marriage but decided that this was not something he wanted her to do, no matter how many times she reassured that she’d liked it.

Anne’s thoughts were interrupted as Richard turned her around with sudden urge and pushed her to her cosmetic table.

“Place your hands on the table.”, Richard murmured and Anne did so, looking at the mirror she saw Richard standing behind her and then she felt his fingers between her thighs. She inhaled sharply at the sudden touch but couldn’t bring her face away from the reflection in the mirror.

Richard let out a groan as he felt or wet she was. He positioned himself behind her and looked at Anne in the mirror before entering her with one smooth thrust.

Anne moaned at the feeling of Richard finally filling her and closed her eyes. As she felt his lips on her shoulder and his hands exploring her body she opened her eyes again, watching with astonishment in the mirror how he was caressing her breasts before one of his hands went down and disappeared between her tights while he was moving in and out of her, increasing his speed frequently.

The wave of pleasure hit her unexpected, hard and like she’d never experienced it before. She closed her eyes as she clenched around him, crying out as she felt like she was flying while Richard followed her and spilled himself inside her.

Later they were lying on the floor as Anne tried to catch her breath. She couldn’t exactly explain what happened, knew only that this love making was different. It seemed that their anger and jealousy was formed into passion and Anne found herself liking that.

Tired she turned her head, facing Richard, who was lying next to her, his eyes closed.  
“I never thought something like that was able.”, she murmured and Richard opened his eyes to look at her.

“I lost my patience, I’m sorry if I’d hurt you.”, he said and turned his body around, so that he could face her better.

Anne smiled at him, a blush forming over her cheeks.   
“You didn’t hurt me but you can lose your patience way more often.”, she replied and snuggled closer to him, resting her forehead against his chest.

Richard laughed lightly and started let his fingers brush over the side of her waist.

“Oh if that is so, you can be happy that I’m sure I will loose my patience for several more times tonight.”, he murmured and Anne looked up at him with a questioning look.

“You will?”, she asked and felt her desire grow again in anticipation.

“Oh yes. You were a really bad wife today and I need to teach you a lesson.”, he answered and smiled.

Anne straightened a bit and looked at him.

“I was not a good wife? What have I done?”, she asked a playfully tone in her voice.

“Come here and I show you.”, he said as he pulled her on top of him starting round two.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you do a Drabble of Richard seeing Anne faint and finding out she's with child.

Richard was walking down the hall. Elizabeth should arrive soon and he wanted to welcome her by waiting in the yard. On his way he thought about the last quarrel he and Anne had this morning. Something was different this morning, Anne seemed not to be as stubborn as usual. The expression on her face seemed tired and he wondered a little if she might get ill.

Richard knew it had hurt her to hear that he would welcome their niece when she arrived back from visiting her mother. Anne’s eyes went hallow after he said what he would do and she turned her back to him he could tell by the slight hanging of her shoulders that she was fighting tears. 

He hated seeing Anne hurt, years ago only the thought of her being hurt by Lancaster was something that mad his blood boil and now, seeing that he was the reason for hurtful feelings he wanted nothing more to go to her, to reassure her that everything would be fine, that he loved her and only her but he couldn’t. Richard feared that his mask would break outside their chambers, too and he could not risk to lose the affinity of the Yorks.

While he was walking out, leaving Anne alone with her misery he told himself over and over again that she would understand, that she did know him and knew why he had to do this.

He was on his way to the yard as he heard her calling out for him.

“Richard.”, he noticed the weakness in his voice. She knew that she had no chance to win this and yet she was still fighting.

He turned around a little bit: “Not yet, Anne. Elizabeth is arriving.”, he said but barely looked at her. Otherwise he would have seen that his wife was pale and sweat was on her forehead. The crown heavy on her head. He would have noticed that she’d put a hand on the wall to steady herself.

Richard was almost outside when he stopped, hearing one of Anne’s ladies concerned words:

“Your grace, my lady, are you not well?”, she asked and somehow this made Richard turn around and finally look at his wife.

Forgotten was Elizabeth and his need to take the York affinity with her help. The only thought was for his wife, who had her eyes closed. Richard watched in horror as she slowly couldn’t stand herself anymore and broke down, lying on the cold floor.

Within seconds he was with her, kneeling down besides her. One hand on her cheek he recalled her name over and over again. “Anne? Anne?”

The place was already filled with people, watching, observing what was happening. Whispers were going around. _“The Queen fainted. He’d poisoned her.”_ They didn’t pay attention to Richard, did not notice the agony in his voice as he was still calling out her name, taking her hand, squeezing it, placing kisses upon her face and her lips.

It were only some minutes but for him it seemed like hours until he finally managed to get up, carrying her on his arms and walking towards her chambers.

“Catch a physician! Now!”, he roared while he was almost running. He felt how light she was, almost like a feather. When did she lose all this weight?

Carefully he placed her on the large bed, taking her hand again in his and placing another kiss on her forehead.

“Anne, please. I need you.”, he whispered and remembered the last time he’d said those words. It was a day he wished to forget, the mourning for their only son still deep and now he feared that he would lose the last person on this world he cared for.

Richard was waiting outside Anne’s chamber, pacing up and down the hall while the physicians examined her. Lord Thomas Stanley approached his King slowly. “Your grace, Princess Elizabeth had arrived. She asked for you.”

Richard looked at Stanley for a moment and shook his head. “Tell her that the Queen fell ill and I can’t talk to her right now.”

Stanley bit his lip before he continued: “Your Grace, do you really think…”

“I can’t talk to her right now, Stanley”, Richard roared and Stanley nodded before he left him alone again, waiting. 

Minutes passed that seemed like hours until the door was finally opened and a midwife asked the King to enter. He wondered why the midwife was there and when she’d arrived. Richard didn’t noticed her entering the room.

He slowly stepped in, his gaze went to the large bed where Anne was lying, her eyes still close.

“She will soon wake up.”, the physician told him after he’d curtsied.

“Is it bad?”, Richard asked, his voice almost breaking.

The physician laughed lightly and Richard noticed the midwife smiling.

“No, your grace. It’s completely normal that something like this could happen in her stage.”, he said and Richard couldn’t help but be confused.

“It is normal to faint?”, he asked and wondered if everyone was starting of becoming crazy.

“Of course, your grace.”, the midwife started. “Actually I would see this as a good omen because it’s not abnormal to faint when a boy is on it’s way.”, she smiled and Richard looked at Anne, shocked before bringing his gaze back to the physician and the midwife.

“She…”, he started but needed to pause. “She’s with child?”, he asked and now even the two were looking at him confused.

“Yes, your grace. Didn’t you know it? She came to me weeks ago.”, the midwife said and Richard could see that she felt uncomfortable. His gaze went back to Anne, watching her sleep.

“Leave.”, he ordered and waited until they’d closed the door behind them before slowly walking over to the bed, sitting on it.

His mind was racing with so many thoughts. Why didn’t she tell him. Why didn’t he notice. When did it happen. He hadn’t shared a bed with her for months now. Only one time, months after she’d rejected him on their Edward’s funeral. It was a try. He wanted to show her that he still loved her. He thought if he wasn’t capable of telling her he could at least show her. But it was a disaster. Anne was just lying there with no emotion and Richard had felt like he was forcing himself on her.

It was months ago. November, before christmas. And now it was March. She must be 4 months by now and he slowly placed a hand on her stomach but he couldn’t feel anything.

Slowly he brought the cover down, noticing that Anne was only in her nightshift. He placed his hand again on her belly and there, he could feel the slight bump that brought tears in his eyes. She was with child.

Anne slowly opened her eyes. She remembered being on the hallway and now she realized that she was lying in her bed. She felt a hand on her stomach and turned her head, seeing Richard sitting on the bed besides her, his hand on her stomach. She immediately could tell by his expression that he knew.

Both didn’t speak, they only looked at each other before Richard broke the silence.

“Anne, why…”, he started but stopped as she turned her head away.

“What difference does this make.”, she murmured and Richard took a sharp breath.

“How can you say this, Anne. This changes everything.”, he murmured and Anne looked at him again.

“Oh really, does it, Richard?”, she asked, her voice bitter.

“Only because I am with child you do not need the York affinity anymore?”, she asked and as Richard didn’t give her a reply she turned her head away again.

The conversation didn’t go the way Richard had hoped. When he finally realized she was pregnant he’d hoped it would solve all their problems. They would be happy again but it wasn’t.

The months went away and Tudor was landing in England, claiming the throne and Richard needed to leave for battle.

The day he left, Anne was already in confinement. He went to her, like every day, to ask how she was and that he hoped everything would go alright. Her belly was already huge with his child and everyone said they were sure it would be a boy. For everyone this pregnancy was a blessing, a sign that God had chosen the York to rule. Everyone seemed happy, only Richard could find little happiness. He knew he had gone to far with Elizabeth, knew he’d hurt her more like Lancaster ever could.

He missed being with her. Missed sleeping beside her in their bed with his arm around her stomach, feeling it grow.

Anne looked at him that morning, surprised to see him there.

“I thought you’d already gone.”, she said, looking outside while her hand was brushing over her belly.

“May I receive my wife’s blessing.”, he asked and Anne’s head turned around again, looking at him.

She nodded slowly, stepping back a bit and waiting until he was kneeling in front of her.

His amour shined in the sunlight of August as Anne put her hands upon his head and prayed for his safety with closed eyes.

Richard was leaving her chamber before he stopped and turned around, walking back to her.

“Anne, if I’ll survive this battle, will you give the promise to allow me to make it up?”, he asked and Anne looked at him with a surprised expression. After a moment she nodded. “Of course, I will.”, she said and smiled lightly. Richard couldn’t remember when was the last time she’d smiled at him.

He slowly bent down and placed a light kiss on her lips.

“Whatever happens, never forget that you were the only woman that I loved.”, he whispered and after kissing her one last time he left.

It was the year 1485. On August, 22nd.

While the king fought for his life and his crown on the battle of Bosworth Anne Neville, Queen of England, gave birth to their second child. The moment Henry Tudor’s dead head hit the ground on the battlefield, Anne’s room was filled with the first cries of the newborn.

Elizabeth of York was standing near the door, watching Anne holding her son in her arms, smiling. The message of Richard’s victory had just arrived and while she was looking at the Queen, holding Richard’s heir she knew that she’d lost.

She realized that he was bedding his wife while telling her he loved her. He’d fooled her and she was stupid enough to be fooled. Henry Tudor was dead and she would never be Queen.


End file.
